The Disney Experience
The Disney Experience is an animated comedy crossover adventure film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Premise When Kooky's (Dee Bradley Baker/Rebecca Parham) crystal heart necklace malfunctions, causing her to turn into a human and a dog back-n-forth whenever it glitches, she and her friends, Kelly (Kristen Bell) and Joey (Seth Green), must find a way to fix the necklace and soon find a world where every Disney character lives in peace and harmony and a girl who is shown to be a princess but with a villainous side. Cast Main *Dee Bradley Baker - Kooky (dog sounds) **Rebecca Parham - Kathie (Kooky's human form) *Kristen Bell - Kelly Jane - Kooky's best friend from **Bell also voices Anna from Frozen. * Seth Green - Joey - Kooky's best friend Antagonist * Jessica DiCicco - Missy - Kooky's rival **DiCicco also voices as * Alanna Ubach - Ronnie Gomez * Anne-Marie - Princess Melanie - A princess who is the former princess of TBD. She is the niece of Princess Ivy. Disney Characters * David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck/Lou Williams * Mackenzie Foy - Jazz Harris * Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack/TBD * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose/ * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Jennifer Hale - Cinderella/ * John Goodman - TBD * Amy Adams - Giselle * Steve Carell - The Genie/TBD * Anna Camp - Princess Ivy - She only appears at the beginning (in the past) when Kathie was a baby. She nearly capture Kathie but soon banished to a deserted island. * TBD Minor * Emily Blunt - Samantha (Kathie's foster mother) - She only appear in the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She * Paul Rudd - Kevin (Kathie's father) - He only appear in the beginning where he and Victoria have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Rudd also voices as Thomas Hopper from The Amazing World of Supermarket. * Lauren Miller - Victoria (Kathie's mother) - She only appears in the beginning where she and Kevin have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Miller also voices as Mary Harris from The Amazing World of Supermarket. *G. Hannelius - Morgan - She only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She is Kathie's Quotes * Kathie: Well, I have a necklace Transcripts The Disney Experience/Trailer transcripts The Disney Experience/Transcript Promotions/Tie-ins * (TBD) made a Kooky plush with Trivia *This movie features many characters from TV shows, movies, and video games. * This movie is similar to Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, TBD * "Friends" (sung by Anne-Marie) is heard in the club. * The film will combine multiple mediums of animation. *This film mixed 2D animation and 3D animation. Cameos * The Disney and Pixar characters makes a cameo at the club. * The Amazing World of Supermarket cast makes a cameo include Jazz Harris and Lou Williams. * The "DuckTales" characters appears when Kathie glitches into the room. * Wreck-It Ralph characters makes a cameo at the club. *The characters later appear at the party. *The Reused Animation * The scene where Kooky is looking for a new necklace is similar to the scene where TBD Similarities to Disney movies * The scene where Kooky's heart necklace glitches and transform her into a human and teleport her to the DuckTales room is similar to the scene where Vanellope glitches into the Disney princesses line-up room. * The scene where Kooky and Kelly chases the virus is similar to the scene where Vanellope * During the scene where the police goes after Kathie, it's similar to the scene where Lightning McQueen is being chased by Sheriff. * During the scene where Kooky is * During the scene where Princess Ivy nearly captured Kathie (when she was a baby), it's similar to the scene where Ursula's sister, Morgana, threatens to have Melody fed to her pet tiger shark, Undertow. * During the scene where Melanie is trying to destroy the crystal, it's similar to Princess Ivy is trying to destroy the amulet of avalor with a rock. *The scene Songs * A Wonderful Life for Little Kathie *All Hail the Queen Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Disney films